


【PRODUCEX101/赫潔勝】迷迭香。

by haeshadow



Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Produce 101 - Freeform, Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 10:28:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20095783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haeshadow/pseuds/haeshadow
Summary: ＊OOC、私設、車。＊概念評價前捏造片段。＊赫勝交往前提、翰潔摸得到吃不到（7：我的人權？





	【PRODUCEX101/赫潔勝】迷迭香。

**Author's Note:**

> ＊OOC、私設、車。  
＊概念評價前捏造片段。  
＊赫勝交往前提、翰潔摸得到吃不到（7：我的人權？

【PRODUCEX101/赫潔勝】迷迭香。

01.  
李翰潔怎麼也沒想到他二十年以來的純潔人生會終結在那天。  
雖然他臉是標準的老著等的成年臉──還有著一副低沉的煙嗓──，但天地良心，他出生後最多就是學生時代和女朋友牽牽小手，連唇都不敢碰，甚至那些不純潔的小心思也都偷偷摸摸隨著螢幕裡的愛情動作片跟著結束了。

──而他壓根沒想到，李鎭赫這個男人除了在舞蹈以及Rap指導他以外，在人生的道路上更是扎扎實實地給他上了一課。

「勝宇哥我們去吃飯吧──欸？勝宇哥怎麼又不見了？」

剛結束了練習的MOVE組組長曹承衍最近最大的興趣的就是勾著隔壁組U GOT IT組韓勝宇的肩膀去食堂吃飯，美其名是要交流，但被MOVE組組員一致判定是叛變他們組，得到了不少的撻伐──你們最好有哪個人不是勝宇哥的教徒，崔秉燦你這教主給我出來！曹承衍在被組員圍堵的當下這麼大喊著──今天的MOVE組依然一樣吵鬧。

「啊剛剛鎮赫哥看到U GOT IT組結束練習後好像第一時間衝出去了。」李翰潔舉手，沒看錯的話他們離去的方向是宿舍，「不然哥你們先去食堂，我去叫他們。」

「喔好啊。」曹承衍想也沒想點點頭，「快點回來啊。」語畢也沒等李翰潔回應，拉著金國憲就往食堂走。

現在時間是傍晚，大部分練習生都去食堂吃晚飯了，所以宿舍走廊很安靜，靜謐的環境讓李翰潔不自覺地放輕腳步。

他先是回到MOVE組的房間，裡頭果不其然沒有半個人。在他猶豫著要不要回去食堂時，聽見旁邊U GOT IT組的房間傳來微小的喘息聲，李翰潔一愣，下意識地往那走過去。

他握上緊閉著的門扉的把手，遲疑了一會，仍是推開了那只潘朵拉之盒──

02.  
「啊哈、鎮、鎮赫──…」

李翰潔才剛推開門，韓勝宇飽含情慾的嗓音便傳入他耳裡，那瞬間幾乎讓他羞恥地發現自己有了反應。

他還沒來得反應過來是怎麼回事，下一秒就直接對上李鎭赫的眼。

李翰潔：……

李翰潔覺得他應該要馬上離開，但他愣愣看著床上衣衫不整明顯還迷糊著不明白發生什麼事的韓勝宇，整個人就像是被釘在原地一樣，連踏出一步都覺得艱難。

──那是他從沒見過的韓勝宇。  
總是抿著靦腆笑容的薄唇正微微開合著、還能看見裡頭的軟舌；白皙的臉龐染著不自然的潮紅；高挺的鼻樑上掛著幾滴汗珠；那雙迷離狹長的眼眸眼尾正泛著豔麗的紅；身上的練習服被拉高到脖頸處，線條分明的腹肌上有幾個曖昧的紅痕外，一邊的乳頭上還有著晶瑩的液體，在日光燈下折射出淫糜的光，而兩條修長、有著優美肌肉線條的長腿此刻卻掛在李鎮赫結實的肩上，後者的手掌緊緊抓住他的小腿肚，兩人明顯的膚色差形成色情的對比讓李翰潔喉嚨一緊。

堆在他們腰際間的棉被下，李翰潔不用想也知道那裡會是怎樣的旖旎風景。

「嘶──勝宇哥…」

大概是李翰潔的視線過於熾熱，李鎮赫感覺到包裹住他性器的甬道一瞬間咬緊，他倒吸一口氣，差點被身下男人夾射讓他覺得自己的男性尊嚴受到不小的刺激，他看了一眼還愣愣站在門口的李翰潔，再低下頭，果然他的勝宇哥已經用手掌遮住了臉，若不是他固定住他的腿不讓他亂動，想必這個人肯定會推開他然後用棉被包住自己再也不見天日。

「鎭赫…不、不要…」明明有別的男人在，韓勝宇還用那種軟綿的音調喊著自己的名字，著實大大取悅了李鎭赫，他見李翰潔晦暗不明的眼神，嘴角勾起個壞笑，原本停下來的腰部恢復小幅度律動，韓勝宇沒想到這傢伙竟然無視他的哀求開始動了起來，本來想開口阻止的，但對方又大了一圈的粗壯陰莖一下下準確撞上他的前列腺，讓他只能發出勾人的呻吟。「啊、啊哈－…」

──李鎭赫太熟悉他的身體了，面對這個男人的索求他能做的只剩無條件地給予。

李鎭赫點了下頭示意李翰潔過來，並把門鎖上。後者猶豫的心思在韓勝宇極力克制的黏膩呻吟下全數敗陣。雖然不知道李鎭赫要他過去做什麼，但李翰潔無法壓下心頭隱隱的期待，他甚至感覺到自己每接近一步那誘人的胴體，心跳就加快一分。

等他站定在床邊後，李鎭赫將韓勝宇翻了個身，讓男人的背靠在自己懷裡，緊緻的壁肉因為突如其來改變的姿勢而下意識收縮，李鎭赫悶哼一聲，拍了一下那手感極好的臀肉後，倏地抓住他還遮著臉的手，李鎭赫一邊將手中還打著顫的修長指尖放到唇邊親了親，一邊從韓勝宇的膝窩處拉開他修長的雙腿，把最漂亮的姿態完全展現給李翰潔看。

「翰潔好像忍得很辛苦，勝宇哥不幫他一下嗎？」聽見李鎭赫的話後李翰潔馬上抓準了時機，一條腿跪上了床鋪，接著迅速了拉下自己的運動褲和裡褲，早已勃起的陰莖彈了出來，在韓勝宇的眼前劃出曖昧的痕跡。

「勝宇哥…」李翰潔本來就低沉的嗓音彷彿因為慾望的關係又低了幾分，李鎭赫放開了他的手改扶住韓勝宇的腰，一下就失去溫度的掌心讓韓勝宇有些失神，他看了李鎭赫一眼後才像是無意識又像是下定決心般握住了李翰潔的男根。

李翰潔一直覺得韓勝宇的手是他見過的男性中最好看的手了，修長白皙、骨節分明，修剪整齊的指甲蓋，而此刻那雙手正套弄著自己勃發的地方，冰涼的指腹按住他飽滿的龜頭，若不是李翰潔自制力夠好他可能會因為對方幾個熟練的動作而射了出來。

「哥喜歡翰潔嗎？」李鎭赫並不是想要比較，畢竟李翰潔也算是和他親近的弟弟了，但戀人努力服侍別的男人的樣子還是讓他有些吃味。他低下頭小心翼翼舔著他脖頸上的刺青，啞著嗓音問。

「唔…」韓勝宇因為肌膚傳來的刺激而瑟縮，不小心加大手中的力道，被他握著的李翰潔則是痛得差點繳械，「抱、抱歉啊翰潔…」話音剛落便感覺身後的男人有些不滿，他用力咬住他肩膀上的肌肉，韓勝宇本想讓李鎭赫別鬧，要是公演前痕跡還在就完了，但才剛開口李翰潔就將自己的陰莖抵上他的唇縫。

「哥、」李翰潔伸手勾住韓勝宇的後腦勺，暗著眼神把慾望深入幾分，「這是補償…」儘管他嚴格來說還沒經歷過情事，但沒看過豬跑也吃過豬肉，李翰潔用粗壯的頂端來回摩娑韓勝宇的薄唇，僅僅是這樣彷彿玷汙般的下流動作就讓李翰潔獲得了滿足，韓勝宇垂著眼看他一眼，可憐他還沒從男人那嫵媚的眼神中回過神來，自己的慾望便進入個溫熱的環境，「勝宇哥！」

李翰潔從沒想過韓勝宇會做到這種地步，他急急想抽出來，但韓勝宇不讓，隨後李翰潔感覺到自己硬挺的柱身被他的軟舌小心翼翼地舔舐著，連旁邊的囊袋都受到了手指的照顧，深色的肉棒在韓勝宇的嘴中進出，本來不太有血色的唇因為摩擦而染上了幾分艷紅，像是在這清冷的男人身上刻下自己的顏色，這過於侵犯的想法讓李翰潔不顧一切按住他的後腦勺，用力地將他又脹大了一圈的陰莖給送入韓勝宇的嘴裡，深得幾乎要刺進他的喉嚨。在韓勝宇的舌頭劃過他的龜頭、並來回不斷舔弄後，李翰潔終於受不了地把精液全數射在他的嘴裡。

他喘著粗氣抽出疲軟的分身，韓勝宇甚至在他離開時戀戀不捨地用舌尖勾著他的柱身，直到完全抽離後李翰潔看著韓勝宇還意猶未盡似地舔著唇，將溢出來的白濁液體給一滴不漏地舔進嘴裡，紅潤的舌沾染著精液，接著韓勝宇的喉結上下滑動，將那些濃稠的白液給吞下肚，那堪稱小黃片裡一定會出現的經典色情畫面讓李翰潔已經射過的陰莖有再度勃起的趨勢。

韓勝宇身後的男人自然沒錯過眼前這幕，他歛下眼神，本來在韓勝宇腰際線來回摩娑的指尖一下就捏住他胸前豔紅腫大的茱萸，用力蹂躪著。

「啊、嗯哈──‥」韓勝宇毫無防備地呻吟出來，體內在李翰潔加入前就不斷堆積的快感遲遲得不到釋放，他飽含情慾的狹長雙眸瞪向後頭的始作俑者，但這副樣子不但絲毫沒有震懾力，反倒讓李鎭赫紅了眼，他將手指探入韓勝宇的嘴巴，熟練地揪住他不斷閃躲的舌後，開始用力挺起腰部，狠狠操弄著緊緻的穴口，手上的動作也沒停，彷彿模仿性交似地在他口中來回進出著。

「嗯啊、啊哈…鎭、鎭赫…」因為嘴裡還有在作惡的手指，韓勝宇只能任由呻吟洩出，口中無法吞嚥的津液順著嘴角流下，染濕了他抬高的下巴以及優美的脖頸線條。而埋在他體內粗壯的陰莖正大力擠開不斷包裹上來的層層內壁，早已熟悉他最敏感的地方在哪的李鎭赫準確地用自己圓潤飽滿的龜頭狠狠撞上那點，一次比一次用力撞擊著他，情慾帶來的快感翻湧而上，讓韓勝宇下意識握上自己勃起的性器套弄著，「嗚嗯、哈、啊──…」

「給我…鎭赫、嗯哈…」那副總能唱出清亮高音的嗓音此刻只能為他發出羞恥的音節，李鎭赫抽出手指，攬過他的腦袋將自己的唇覆蓋上去，在他垂著眼吸吮著對方的舌尖瞬間，韓勝宇終於射了出來，有一小部分精液還射到了他面前正看著他們做愛而大力套弄著性器的李翰潔。

韓勝宇高潮後的身體沒有半點力氣，他只能流著眼淚任由李鎭赫操幹自己，後庭因為激烈的性愛已經分泌不少腸液，將兩人連接的地方弄得一片狼藉，他努力絞緊後穴，想讓李鎭赫快點釋放，好結束這場荒唐的性愛。

「嗯…勝宇哥…」李鎭赫當然知道他的想法，他愛憐地含住韓勝宇小巧精緻的耳垂，腰部又猛力幾個抽送，才抵著他的前列腺將精液全部灌進他的內穴中。「給你，都給你了…我的勝宇哥。」

韓勝宇還來不及回應，就被已經觀看許久的李翰潔給射了一臉，有幾滴還噴上了他的胸口，鎖骨上的刺青及被揉捏過度的紅櫻都沒能倖免，而柔軟的黑髮及白皙紅潤的臉龐上都掛著白液的色情樣子讓初嚐情事的李翰潔一方面感到羞恥，另一方面又覺得這樣的韓勝宇實在漂亮得讓人想把他弄壞，讓他由裡到外都染上自己的氣息。

「喂李翰潔──」李鎭赫當然第一個是反對他這麼做的人，透過對方的眼神他當然知道李翰潔在想什麼──自己不也是這麼想的嗎──但他正想教訓這個弟弟要懂得先來後到的時候，韓勝宇勾著唇按住了躁動的他。李鎭赫看著懷裡濕漉漉的戀人還溫柔笑著、晶亮眼眸裡一副情潮未退的樣子，一下就沒了脾氣，只好惡狠狠吻上他的唇，找回自己是正牌男友的氣勢後才抱著他下床。

「我去幫勝宇哥清洗一下。」語畢也不管還呆愣著的李翰潔，便將韓勝宇給帶進宿舍附設的淋浴間。

『喀擦！』

李翰潔：……

他嘆了一口氣，心想沒想到一向大方的李鎭赫還能有這麼小氣的一面。李翰潔隨手將床鋪整理了一下，正要先回去時才想起來他為什麼會在這、為什麼會加入這莫名其妙的性愛──

「哥、！」李翰潔趕緊拍了拍已經傳來水聲的浴室門板，「承衍哥還在等勝宇哥吃飯啊！」

-END.


End file.
